Whispers of Affection
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A year after the Royal Cotillion another joyous event occurs; Ben and Mal just want their special day to go over smoothly. However things from the past always have a way of coming back to the surface. I hope you enjoy reading this story; much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I have started a few stories together but I wanted to get them started. I hope you enjoy reading them; this idea came to me as I was lying in bed after nightshift and I really wanted to see where I could go with it. This story follows on from a year after D2 has taken place. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Come here you" Ben purred as he pulled me towards him.

"I don't want you to go" he said sadly as he started to snuggle his face into my hair.

"Ben I'm not going anywhere" I said as I slowly looked up at him.

"I'm only going to the right wing" I advised him again. If I was being completely honest I didn't want to leave Ben either but I had to; tonight was the night before mine and Ben's wedding and apparently the tradition was that the groom can't see the bride on the morning of the wedding. I had told everyone that this didn't really matter but I was told countlessly by Evie and Belle that it did; as it could bestow bad luck onto me and Ben. And even though I wasn't superstitious I didn't want me or Ben to have any bad luck thrown at us - _we have enough bad luck and drama as it is!_

"I know" he sighed sadly.

"But it still feels like you leaving me" he pouted.

"Ben" I said sincerely as I cupped Ben's face in both of my hands.

"It's just for tonight; as of noon tomorrow I'm your wife" I reminded him; I couldn't help but smile as I felt Ben's arms tighten around my waist as I said this.

"Then you're stuck with me" I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yep" Ben said smugly.

"Like you are stuck with me" he added as a large toothy grin spread across his face.

"I know" I chuckled.

"How am I going to cope?" I joked.

"Hey!" Ben pouted as he pretended to be hurt.

"I was only teasing you" I advised.

"Hmph!" he puffed.

"Benny" I cooed.

"Do you really want me to leave with you being in a mood with me?" I asked as I started to play with the hair at the back of his head.

"No" he answered.

"Well then" I teased.

"I know you're not really in a mood" I stated with a smile.

"How do you know that?" he asked as a smug grin started to spread across his face.

"Because you knew I was only kidding and you are pulling a smug grin at me now" I laughed which made Ben grin at me before he started laughing at me.

"Fine" he mocked sighed.

"You got me" he teased.

"Oh come here you" I chuckled before I pulled Ben towards me and I crushed my lips against his and we started to fall into a series of long and loving kisses. I felt the same as Ben - I didn't want to leave him either. We both hated being separated from each other but deep down we both knew that we had to spend tonight separate. Yes we were going to hate it; but I think what made it worse was the fact that we were made to be separate rather than me just going to sleep in another bedroom by choice _._ I felt Ben deepen the kiss and I started to get lost into it however we quickly pulled away from each other when we heard someone say my name. Me and Ben both looked at the doorway of our bedroom to see a very startled looking Evie.

"Oh sorry" she awkwardly said as she pursed her lips together.

"Hi Evie" me and Ben said together which made a large grin spread across her face before she started to giggle at us.

"Hey you two" she teased as she walked up to us and she sat on the arm of the couch.

"Mal" she said.

"Yes Evie" I replied as I smiled up at her.

"Sorry but it's time" she advised.

"No it isn't" Ben said sadly as he pulled me closer to him.

"Benny" I advised as I slowly pulled away and I looked at him.

"Hmm" Ben grunted as he pouted at me. I watched as a sly grin spread across his face and I opened my mouth to speak but stopped as I watched as Ben turned his head and he looked at Evie.

"Evie-" he started cheekily.

"Aha?" he giggled.

"What would you do if I didn't let you take Mal?" he asked as he winked at her. Me and Evie's face both dropped at this question as we both didn't know what to do about this question. Technically as Ben was king he could turn around and order that I never left his side. I knew that if he said this we would have to abide by this - until his parents, me and Evie talked some sense into him.

"Erm-" she started.

"I don't know" she grinned.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Mal stand up" he advised.

"Why?" I asked slowly as he untangled his arms from me and he stood up.

"Please?" he asked as he held his hand out to me and I slowly slid my right hand into his left and I let him help me up to my feet.

"Evie-" Ben started cheekily again.

"Yes?" she asked as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Bye" he stated.

"What?" Evie asked incredulously and before I could say or do anything he quickly picked me up in a bridal hold.

"Ben!" I snapped and I heard Evie giggle.

"Stop it!" I started to warn him.

"Nah!" Ben laughed as he quickly ran from the room; neither of us said anything until we got to his office. I snuggled my face into his neck and I heard him chuckle which made me look up and I grinned at him as we got into his office. Ben carefully let my feet drop to the floor and as I turned I watched as he locked his office door.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly as he stepped in front of me.

"Kidnapping my soon to be wife" he teased as he slid his right hand into my left.

"You boy!" I laughed as Ben led me to one of the couches in front of the currently turned off fire in his office.

"At some point I need to go" I advised as we both sat down.

"I know but just not yet" he advised as he pulled me towards him and I snuggled into his chest as our arms tangled their way back around each other.

"Ok" I advised as I reached up and cupped the right hand side of his face with my left hand and I started to stare into his calm, leaf green eyes. I couldn't help but smile him; I still couldn't get over the fact that this beautiful man that I was looking at was all mine. I definitely struck lucky with him and I really couldn't wait to be his wife. Yes drama followed me and Ben around however we would get through it as we would always have each other. I knew that everything was going to be perfect; especially due to the amount of planning. If I was being completely honest it didn't really matter about the dress, the flowers or what colour the decorations were; all that mattered to me is that I was going to walk down the aisle and marry my best friend and soul mate.

"What are you thinking about?" Ben asked breaking me out of my train of thought.

"I'm thinking about the fact that this time tomorrow I'm going to be a married woman" I advised happily.

"Yeah" he agreed as he tightened his arms around me.

"I can't wait to be Mrs Adams; I love you so much" I confirmed with a smug grin.

"I love you so much too" he said lovingly as he brushed his nose against mine. Ben was just about to push his lips against mine however we both froze in shock when we heard a hearty knock on his office door.

"Open this door now!" we heard both Belle and Evie shout.

"No!" me and Ben shouted back before we looked at each other and chuckled.

"So you're joining in with your kidnap now?" he teased.

"Aha" I giggled as I brushed my nose against Ben's slowly.

"You know they will only come through the side door" I muttered as mine and Ben's lips inched closer and closer.

"Probably" he agreed.

"Oh well" I breathed and me and Ben crushed our lips against each other's. Me and Ben fell into a series of long and loving kisses; with our bodies moving against each other's. At some stage of the kiss Ben pulled me tightly to him; and as he deepened the kiss I climbed onto his lap, straddled him, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. We broke away for a second to quickly catch our breaths before our lips crushed together again; I was just about to deepen the kiss but I pulled away when I heard a voice.

"Come on you two" Belle teased which made me look over to the side door. All of our eyes widened in shock; and I watched as both Belle and Evie's eyes start to look startled due to me and mine Ben's current position on the couch.

"Hey" they said together.

"Hey" I said quickly as I started to smooth my hair down; I then looked down and I noticed that Ben was smugly looking up at me.

"Stop looking so smug you" I teased.

"Nope" he chuckled as I climbed off his lap and we both sat on the couch as Evie and Belle walked up to us.

"Ben" Belle warned as they both smiled down at us.

"Sorry Mother but can you blame me? You know I don't like to be separated from Mal" Ben stated as he wrapped his arms around me and he pulled me tightly against him.

"I know but it is only for one night, she is going to be safe with Evie" Belle advised happily.

"I know" Ben replied as he snuggled into his face into my hair.

"I am here" I chuckled.

"I know" Ben replied.

"Evie promise me something?" he directed towards Evie before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Anything" she stated with her trademark smile.

"Please look after her?" he begged.

"Ben really?" I asked incredulously as I look up at him.

"Yes really" he stated as he looked down lovingly at me.

"I know you think sometimes I wrap you in bubble wrap; but we always find drama somehow and I just want tomorrow to be drama free as possible" he advised sadly.

"It will be Benny but the only drama there is going to be is me and you getting impatient" I said reassuringly as I brushed my nose against his before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips hoping that this would reassure him.

"I love you but I really need to go" I advised.

"Ok" Ben said and he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. After we pulled away I smiled at Ben before I slowly untangled myself from Ben's arms and I stood up and walked towards Evie.

"Evie" I heard Ben say which made me and Evie both look at Ben.

"Yes Ben?" she replied.

"You didn't answer my question" he reminded her. I watched as Evie quickly threw me a confused look before her eyes widened and she looked at Ben and smiled.

"I promise I'll take good care of her" she promised.

"Thank you" Ben replied as a small smile spread across his face.

"Now let's get you out of here before Ben grabs you again" she teased as she linked my left arm and lead me around the other side of the couch before Ben could say or do anything else.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I love you Ben" I added as I turned around and looked lovingly at him.

"I love you too Mal" he said as he smiled at me. We shared another loving look before me and Evie left the room leaving the love of my life with his mother so we could both start to prepare for the happiest day of both our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you are going to like where I am going with this story. What I have planned isn't like anything I have done before and I can't wait to share this story with you. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

It was now eleven o'clock in the morning; which meant one thing; I was half an hour away from marrying Ben. It only took fifteen minutes to travel to the cathedral so me and Evie were just waiting until we were given the go ahead to leave. I was excited and I wanted to leave right now but I couldn't; I had to wait until Ben had gone otherwise we were going to risk the chance of us seeing each other before we got married.

I was wearing a white floor length strapless dress, with a sparkling lace bodice that was covered in purple and green gemstones which dropped from the top right to the bottom spiralling down. It had a low V-neck and a large underskirt that made the dress fluff out. The crowning glory was the fact that Evie had managed to stitch my double dragon mark on the left hand side on my corset in light purple thread. I had my hair tied up in an elegant bun and over my veil I had the silver hair piece that Ben had given me for my first family day at Auradon Prep.

Me and Evie both heard a knock on my bedroom door and we both threw a very excited look at each other - this must be it! Ben must have gone earlier than he said; I chuckled at this. He was obviously excited and very eager as well.

"I'll get it" Evie advised.

"Thank you" I replied and I watched as Evie ran towards the door. It was at this point that I admired Evie's bridesmaid's dress; she had done us both proud. She was wearing a deep blue velvet slim line dress that had a red sash around her waist. However this dress was held up on Evie's left shoulder as the dress diagonally swept over her chest. Blue rhinestones fell down her dress so when the light caught her dress her dress sparkled. Just like me she had her hair arranged in an elegant bun and she had a sparkling gold crowd hair clip attached to a dark blue fascinator on the left hand side of her head. I watched as Evie slowly opened the door slightly and she smiled at whoever it was behind the door.

"Oh hello" she said as she opened the door a little bit more.

"Can I come in?" I heard Belle ask.

"Of course Belle" Evie replied and I watched as she opened the door fully and she stepped to one side to let Belle step into the room. My eyes widened in shock as I looked at Belle's dress as Evie closed the door behind her. Of course it was an Evie original; it was a bright yellow floor length dress. It was an open back dress with a sleeveless sparking lace bodice that was also covered in dark blue rhinestones. It also had a very low v - neck and thin satin waistband. Belle had her hair assorted nicely into an elaborate plait which meant it was swept across the top of her head and placed neatly on the top was a golden fascinator with blue feathers coming away from it.

"Wow Mal" Belle breathed as her eyes landed on me.

"You look beautiful" she noted.

"Thank you Belle" I answered happily as I looked down at my wedding dress.

"Ben is a very lucky man" she teased.

"How is he?" I asked eagerly as I looked up at my soon to be mother-in-law.

"Impatient" she chuckled.

"He wants to see you" she quickly added and I couldn't help but giggle back at her.

"I want to see him too; but I don't think that is a good idea" I stated.

"How so?" Belle asked as she stepped in front of me.

"If I see him last night might be repeated" I advised.

"Oh" Belle chuckled.

"Yeah" she agreed.

"It is probably for the best that we keep you apart for now" she added.

"Maybe" I agreed and me and both Belle chuckled at each other.

"Thank you Belle" I said sincerely.

"For what sweetheart?" she wondered out loud.

"For allowing me to marry your son; I know there are still people in this kingdom that think I shouldn't be with Ben" I advised. This was the truth; there were still some people that felt that I shouldn't be with Ben as I could be a bad influence over him. Yes I have tried time and time again to prove myself to this people but I had given up - I had shown my true intentions and gained the liking of the majority in this kingdom anyway.

"Hey" she said as she took both of my hands in hers and she gave them both a gentle squeeze.

"Where has this come from?" she asked.

"I think it's kicked in properly that I am marrying Ben; after today nothing or no one will tear us apart" I advised happily as I started to think about my perfect Beast, who was waiting very impatiently to see me by the sounds of it.

"No nothing will tear you apart" she replied with her trademark smile.

"You don't need to thank me Mal; I need to thank you" she added.

"Why?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"For being the woman that my son needs. All me and Adam have wanted for Ben is to find someone who makes him happy; is there to support him and love him unconditionally" she said lovingly.

"I do" I promised.

"I can promise you that" I added as I started to feel a lump start to form in my throat.

"I know you do; I can see it when you look at Ben" she advised as she squeezed my hands again.

"Just like I see the way he looks at you; you are definitely soul mates" she agreed.

"Yeah" I chuckled and my eyes started to water as a sudden wave of emotion hit me and I started to get overwhelmed over the fact how much me and Ben loved each other.

"No you don't" Evie warned as she stepped forward and she picked up a tissue from the tissue box that she had placed on a nearby table in case this happened again as this had already happened at least three times this morning.

"I can't have you ruining your make up again" she advised as she started to pat under my eyes so I wouldn't undo all of her hard work.

"I hope you do realise it will get ruined when I get married" I advised as I let her continue to fix my make-up as I worked on pushing the lump away that was forming in my throat.

"Probably" she agreed.

"But I can fix it before any photos are taken" she advised with a small smile.

"There" she advised happily as she quickly looked up and down my face again.

"Perfect" she teased as she took a step away from me to put the tissue into a nearby bin.

"Thank you" I advised.

"I keep getting overwhelmed by it all Belle" I advised her as I turned and looked back at her. I loved how close me and Belle were; there was a time where I wouldn't be able to talk so easily about my feelings. But Adam, Belle and most importantly Ben had showed me that this wasn't a bad thing and that they were my family and they wanted us all to have quite a close bond.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Not in a bad way; I just can't believe that I'm marrying Ben" I advised as I pursed my lips together as I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

"Aww Mal" she cooed happily before she pulled me into a hug.

"You and Ben are made for each other; of course you are going to get married" she stated sincerely as she pulled away from me.

"Speaking of Ben I best get back to him; otherwise he will come looking for me. He doesn't really need any excuse to come down here" she chuckled.

"No" I laughed.

"No he doesn't" I added which made Belle chuckle.

"No, especially as he has already tried a couple of times this morning" she advised.

"Has he?" I asked innocently.

"Yes" Belle confirmed.

"Don't look so innocent Mal" Evie teased as she stepped back into my bedroom from my bathroom.

"You have tried too" she laughed as she walked up to me and Belle.

"No I haven't" I lied.

"So I didn't find you creeping down the corridor away from this room this morning?" she asked sarcastically.

"Erm-" I said nervously.

"No?" I added slowly.

"You two" Belle chuckled.

"Right I'm going" she advised as she dropped my hands.

"I'll see you both soon" she added.

"See you soon Queen Belle" me and Evie chorused as we dropped into a curtsey. Yes me and Evie had been calling Belle by her name up until this point as this is what she preferred but as soon as she left the room we would all have to follow royal formality. Queen Belle then dropped into a curtsy before she turned and left the room; but not before throwing us both a reassuring smile _._

"And now we wait" Evie advised as she stepped in front of me.

"Urgh!" I puffed.

"You are so impatient" she teased.

"Can you blame me? Have you seen Ben" I asked rhetorically.

"I have" she advised.

"Belle is right you two are meant for each other" she added.

"Yeah" I agreed as I started to smile as my mind started to wander onto Ben for the countless time this morning.

"I just can't wait to be his wife; no more drama or should I say-" I started as I tore my mind off Ben and I looked at Evie.

"Maybe, chance of a fine thing?" I teased.

"You'll get no more drama Mal" Evie stated dismissively.

"I wish I could be so confident E" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" she questioned as she pulled one eye brow up at me in confusion.

"Drama always manages to follow me and Ben around; yes I am excited to marry Ben. I just don't want anything to ruin today" I said sadly. This was a fear of mine; near enough every time me and Ben tried to do something nice or special something had to ruin it; I just wanted our wedding day to remain drama free as possible.

"Hey" Evie stated as she slid her hands into both of mine and she gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Nothing or no one is going to ruin today Mal" she promised.

"I promise" she quickly added with a smile and I then watched as her eyes fell onto the large gold and dark blue clock behind me.

"Darn" she muttered.

"What?" I asked as I started to hope that nothing was wrong.

"We need to start getting sorted" she advised as she looked back at me.

"It's nearly time" she said eagerly.

"What?" I asked and I felt a knot in my stomach which told me that my nerves were starting to kick in again.

"Mal calm down everything will be fine" she said reassuringly as I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself.

"I'll be two minutes" she advised as she dropped my hands.

"Where are you going?" I asked as panic continued to ensue my body.

"I'm just going to get your flowers from the other room" she explained as she took a couple of backwards steps away from me.

"Ok" I nodded as I smiled meekly at her.

"Then we can go?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes" she confirmed as she turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"Hurry back" I laughed.

"I will" she chuckled and I watched as Evie quickly left the room; leaving me to look out of the window hoping that the next ten minutes would go really quick so I could get to Ben - my perfect, beautiful but very impatient Beast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know that you are probably wondering where I am going with this. But please bear with me - you are going to love it. I promise! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Evie's POV*_

* * *

 _Where was she? I literally left the room for a matter of seconds and when I came back Mal was nowhere to be found! We were only minutes away from leaving for Lucifer's sake! Could she really not wait ten minutes before she could see Ben? I hope that Ben has already gone by now_ I told myself _. If he sees me walking around the right wing now he is going to think that something is going on - especially at the fact that me and Mal are meant to be staying in the left wing of Auradon Castle!_

"Have you seen the Lady Mal?" I asked Chip.

"No" he asked.

"Why? Is something wrong?" he quickly added as his face dropped.

"No, I've just slightly misplaced her that's all" I advised with a small smile hoping that I could reassure him.

"Ok" he replied.

"I better go back; she is probably back in her room now" I advised and I turned to leave. _Ben was going to kill me if I didn't find Mal or if something has happened to her!_

"Evie" I heard Belle say and I turned around and as I did this I tried to keep the panic out of my face.

"What are you doing here?" she quickly asked and I watched as she threw a worried look to the room she had just come out of.

"Is Mal with you? We are just about to leave" she muttered as she walked up to me.

"I just came to get the flowers" I lied. I watched as Belle pulled one brow up as she looked up and down my face.

"They were with you" she stated confused.

"Were they?" I asked and I pretended to think.

"Oh yes they were, thank you for reminding me" I quickly said and I turned to leave but I was stopped as Belle placed her right hand on my left shoulder.

"Evie" she said sternly as she span me back towards her.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing" I lied. There was no way that I could admit that I had lost Mal; this would only worry Belle and Ben would pick up on it. Mal could have just gone to get something from another room and be waiting for me; and if this was the case I needed to get back in case she came looking for me.

"Nothing is wrong; I'm just trying to make sure everything is perfect" I replied hoping that she would believe what I was saying; however due to the look that she currently had on her face I was starting to doubt this.

"Evie" she warned me.

"Look me in the eyes and say that again" she stated. I looked her in the eyes and I opened my mouth to speak but as soon as I saw her stern stare I quickly looked down. I couldn't lie to Belle; yes I wasn't as close to her like Mal was but I still classed Belle and Adam as family; they hadn't just taken Mal into their family but me, Jay and Carols as well.

"What's wrong?" I heard her ask again.

"Nothing" I advised as I looked up at her.

"Evie" she warned me again which caused me to sigh.

"Mal was starting to panic; I left her for a couple of seconds to get her flowers and now I can't find her" I muttered.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"She's not here" she quickly added and I watched as her eyes widened in panic when we both heard a voice.

"Mother!" Ben called.

"I'll keep Ben preoccupied; you find Mal" she instructed.

"Of course" I replied and we both turned to leave before we heard Ben call out to his mother again before I heard him speak again.

"Evie?" he asked confused which made me turn around and look at him.

"What are you doing here?" he enquired and I watched as he pulled one brow up in concern.

"I just came to ask Belle something" I advised.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened.

"Right" he nodded.

"Is Mal ok?" he enquired and I couldn't help but smile at the little smile that spread across his face when he said Mal's name.

"She's perfect; very anxious though" I advised.

"Anxious?" Ben asked as his face dropped.

"She wants to see you" I quickly stated.

"Why? Is something wrong?" he quickly asked as he stepped towards me.

"No" I quickly stated.

"Nothing like that; just like you she hates to be separated" I reminded him.

"I see" he noted.

"Tell her not to keep me waiting too long" he teased.

"Got it" I said and I quickly walked away before Ben or Belle could question me any further.

* * *

 _Mal still wasn't in her room!_ I really didn't know where she could be; so in a desperate attempt to find her I ran up to my bag, pulled my phone out and rang Mal hoping that she would have her phone on her where ever she was.

"Hello" she answered.

"Mal!" I exclaimed.

"Where are you?" I quickly asked as relief started to flow through my veins at the fact that I had managed to get hold of her.

"Erm-" she started and I started to feel my stomach sink as I didn't like the tone of her voice.

"Where am I?" I heard her ask someone nervously. My eyes widened in shock; _why on the Isle would Mal not know where she is?_

"Who are you on the phone to?" I heard someone mutter. _Who was Mal with? I really didn't like the sound of this! I needed to get to Mal and now!_ I also had to get her away from whoever she was with at the moment. Surely she could see how reckless this was _\- she was meant to be getting married within the hour!_

"Who's that?" I snapped.

"It's-" she started.

"No, don't" I heard a dark voice warn Mal. I tried to listen carefully to see if I could recognise the voice and sadly I couldn't. I hung my head in shame; when Ben found out that I had lost Mal and I didn't know who she was with or where he was going to be heart broken.

"Mal where are you?" I asked panic stricken.

"We need to go?" I urged.

"Go? Go where?" she asked confused and my eyes widened as my mouth opened in shock. _What on the Isle has happened to Mal for her to completely forget the fact that she is about to get married?_ Last time I saw her she told me to hurry up so we could go to the cathedral _. Something was going on here and I needed to get to the bottom of it and quick!_

"Mal you know where we need to go" I urged her.

"Do I?" she asked confused.

"Get her off the phone!" I heard another voice snap in the background which made me take in a deep breath in panic.

"Mal darling" I heard the first voice say smugly.

"Mal Faery who is that?" I snapped as I started to get annoyed at the lack of information that she was giving me.

"No one" she giggled.

"What's that?" I heard her mutter.

"I'll meet you there" she said slowly.

"Mal we are meant to go together" I stressed.

"I'll meet you there" she repeated happily.

"Promise" she added.

"I need to go Evie, so much to do" she advised.

"Mal where-" I started but Mal quickly hung up on me. My stomach started to burn; I really had a bad feeling about this. But by the sounds of it all I could do was go to Auradon Cathedral to meet up with Mal and hopefully I could find out what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, where do you think Mal is? And most importantly who is Mal with? You'll be glad to know you will find out shortly; so let's jump back into it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

*Ben's POV*

* * *

I was currently stood in Auradon Cathedral and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong; I had this feeling without seeing Evie looking very anxious. I knew that she was hiding something from me and I didn't appreciate the fact. I tried to concentrate on the fact that Evie had promised me that she would keep Mal safe but this wasn't helping. In fact I didn't think I was going to settle until my eyes landed on my perfect purple haired princess; but my concern started to spike back up when I noticed that both Mal and Evie was now ten minutes late.

"Where is she?" I asked as I turned and looked at Jay and Carlos, who were stood next to Chad, Az and Doug.

"She's probably just sorting her hair out or something; you know Evie won't let her leave unless she is perfect" Jay replied as he tried to reassure me.

"Yes but she's late" I pressed as panic started to hit my voice.

"The bride is meant to be late" Carlos reminded me.

"Yeah" I advised and I took a deep breath hoping that time would hurry up as I was dying to see Mal.

* * *

Another ten minutes passed and I was on edge; _where on the Isle was Mal? Had something happened to her? Is that why Evie was wandering around?_ I turned around to speak to Jay and Carlos again but what stopped me was when I saw Jay look at his phone before he started to quickly mutter in Carlos's ear.

"If you would excuse us" Jay said politely and I watched as Carlos and Jay started to turn to step away from me, Doug, Az, Chad and my parents at the front of the procession.

"Where are you going?" I quickly asked as I started to follow them.

"We need to go and sort something out; you stay here" Carlos advised.

"No, where are you going?" I urged. I could tell by the look in their eyes that there was something going on and I wanted to know what. _Had Mal changed her mind? Did she not want to marry me anymore?_ Yes this would hurt if this was the case but I wanted her to tell me face to face.

"Mal wants to speak to us; before she gets married. It's nothing to worry about-" Carlos quickly explained.

"It's a family thing" Jay added and I watched as he quickly threw Carlos a look.

"I see" I noted and I then watched as they both left the cathedral. I stood in silence for a few minutes and I turned around and I saw Jay and Carlos looking shocked at the top of the stairs. _Right!_ I decided I had enough and I started walking towards them; something was going on and I wanted to know what. I started to panic even more when I noticed that they were talking to Evie - _with Mal nowhere to be seen_! I saw that Evie noticed that I was walking towards them so all three of them threw a look at each other before they all walked towards me so we all met in the middle of the cathedral. The crowd around us started to look confused at what was going on; I only hoped that if Evie had something to tell me she would take me to one side and not tell me in front of everyone.

"Ben you can't go down there" Evie quickly said as she stood in front of me.

"Why? What's wrong?" I quickly asked.

"Nothing" she said sweetly and I might have believed her if I didn't see a slither of panic and concern in her eyes.

"Evie don't lie to me, I can tell there is something wrong" I advised sternly.

"Ben just go and stand up there; we'll be there in a few minutes" she instructed.

"Evie where is Mal?" I asked ignoring what she had said.

"She's running late" she confirmed which made my eyes widen. _Why was Mal running late? And most importantly why was Evie not with Mal?_

"Why are you not with her? You are meant to be with her" I stated bluntly as my rib cage started to heave in panic.

"You know Mal-" Evie said dismissively as she waved her right hand in the air with a flourish.

"She wants to make an entrance" she said happily.

"Hmm" I grunted as I started to doubt what she was saying.

"If she isn't here in the next five minutes I am going looking for her" I advised and I turned to walk back towards the alter but stopped when I heard the loud trumpet cry which signified Mal's arrival. We all turned around and watched as Mal appeared with a small smile on her face; my mouth dropped at the sight of her - she was so beautiful. Evie had definitely out down herself on Mal's dress; I loved that it was very Mal orientated. I smiled as I saw the silver hair piece I had given her on our first family day together; however my face dropped when Mal stood still a short distance away from us all. Something looked wrong; I could tell by the look in Mal's eyes; she seemed very dazed. I opened my mouth to say something but I then watched as Mal turned to the side slightly and she held her hand out to someone. I was about to ask what she was doing but my whole body froze in shock as I watched as Harry Hook appeared and started to walk towards Mal.

 _What on the Isle was Harry doing here? Last time I saw him he was on the Isle! Did Mal go back for him?_ I started to panic _why Mal would have done this; especially wearing her wedding dress?_ I opened my mouth to question what was going on but my eyes widened in further shock as Harry slid his right hand into Mal's left.

"Mal" I muttered as I felt my heart start to pound erratically as I watched as they both made their way towards us. Gasps filled the room and I saw Evie, Jay and Carlos all throw a very confused look at each other before they looked back at Harry and Mal.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked as they stood in front of us.

"Meaning of what?" Mal asked innocently.

"You are holding his hand" I said darkly as I threw Harry a look. Harry looked at me and he winked at me smugly which made me growl at him. I was hit with a sudden wave of rage and I took a step towards Harry but what shocked me is when Mal stepped in between us.

"Ben don't do that" she advised which made me tear my eyes from Harry and I slowly looked down at her.

"Mal we are meant be getting married" I advised sadly. If this was her way of telling me that she couldn't be with me then I was starting to find it very cruel; _I thought she loved me! If she felt anything for me then she shouldn't have even let me get this far; she should have told me before I left Auradon Castle - is this why Evie was walking around the morning?_

"Oh" she replied as her eyes widened.

"I know that" she continued and I watched as she bit down on her bottom lip nervously.

"But I don't think we can" she finished as sadness hit her eyes.

"Why not?" I asked and I felt as if I my world had ended. A burning was starting in my chest and a lump was starting to form in my throat. I hoped that Mal wasn't going to tell me that she didn't want to be with me anymore as this was going to break me _. She told me last night that she loved me and that she couldn't wait to be my wife!_

"Because I love Harry" she declared which made the whole room gasp.

"What?" I muttered as I felt my whole body go numb. _No! Mal loved me not Harry! This can't be happening; please tell me that this is a dream and that I am going to wake up in a minute!_ I slowly looked up at Harry and he threw me another smug look at me before he shrugged. I watched as Mal looked up at him and I slowly looked down and I felt my heart smash into a thousand pieces as I saw the look of love and devotion that Mal was currently giving Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know I left it on a cliff hanger but I'm really not sorry. I bet a few of you gasped when you read the end of the last chapter. Anyway without further ado here we go... much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

 _No! I didn't want to believe it! Mal loved me! She told me that she loved me last night; she told me that she couldn't wait to be my wife!_ I watched as she turned and looked at me and as I looked in her eyes I noticed that she looked a little bit confused.

"No" I muttered.

"No Mal you don't" I urged and I watched as her face dropped.

"I do!" she exclaimed as she started to look offended.

"I've thought about things and I don't think I can do it to you" she advised sadly.

"Do what?" I asked panic stricken.

"Lead you on-" she started.

"Harry came to see me this morning and we talked about things" she advised and she looked back at Harry and I watched as they both smiled at each other lovingly. I wanted to be sick; _this couldn't be real! Mal loved me! I knew this and I would make her see this!_

"He made me realise that I am not what you want" she finished as she looked back at me slowly.

"You are Mal" I pressed as I felt a lump start to build in my throat.

"You think that now Ben but I'm really not" Mal urged.

"Mal-" I started as I took a step towards her and she took a step backward and my face dropped.

"Ben you need a princess; I'm a girl from the Isle. I need to be with my own kind" she explained; I watched as Evie opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"You're own kind?" I snapped.

"Villains?" I asked rhetorically as I nodded towards Harry, who looked very happy at the sound of this.

"Mal you are not evil anymore; you chose to be good" I reminded her.

"Well she can change her mind, can't she?" Harry stated smugly. I threw him a dark look; I wanted to shove him away from my Mal. The fact that he was still holding her hand was ripping my heart out of my chest.

"If you don't mind I am speaking to Mal!" I spat.

"She doesn't want to speak to you" he said sarcastically.

"Do you sweetheart?" He cooed as he looked down at Mal.

"It's ok Harry" Mal said happily as she looked back up at Harry.

"Me and Ben are friends" she stated and I felt my heart sink. Mal had just friend zoned me in front of all of our family and friends and it was killing me.

"Aren't we?" she asked me happily.

"Apparently" I muttered as I looked down.

"Mal can we speak in private please?" I asked.

"No" Harry answered quickly for Mal.

"No you can't" he advised and I noticed that he tightened his hand around Mal's.

"I was asking her!" I snapped at Harry.

"And I'm telling you!" he stated darkly.

"Mal is my soul mate not yours; I have a history with her on the Isle" he advised and a smug grin spread across his face.

"What?" I asked incredulously. _Mal stated that she had a history with someone on the Isle; but she never told me that it was Harry!_

"Did Mal not tell you?" he asked smugly.

"We were a couple before she came to the Isle. In fact-" he started.

"She was my girlfriend when she came here and we never really broke up" he finished gleefully.

"What?" I asked incredulously. _Mal was in a relationship when she came to Auradon? Why did she not tell me this? I thought she had feelings for me? If she thought anything of me she should have told me and not started anything with me._

"Mal is that true?" I asked sadly as I pushed the lump in my throat away; I watched as she gave both me and Harry a confused look before she shook her head.

"Yes" she finally answered which made the room gasp once more.

"Ben I'm so sorry" she pleaded.

"So you were never mine" I muttered and I felt my heart shudder slowly as it started to break even further. _How could Mal do this to me? I know that she didn't know what love felt like when she came to Auradon but surely she should have told me that she was involved with Harry!_

"No" Harry answered for Mal.

"No she wasn't!" he spat.

"How did you get here?" I spat back as I suddenly saw red. Anger started coursing through my veins; _it was killing me that this was happening in the first place. But for Harry and Mal to do this on our wedding day was unbelievable! Then another thought came to me that didn't make sense - how did Harry get off the Isle? Mal said he came to see her?_

"What?" Harry asked as his face dropped.

"You were on the Isle" I accused.

"Mal said you came to see her" I reminded him as I pulled one brow up at him. _Something didn't feel right about this situation and I wanted to get to the bottom of it._

"That isn't important" he replied dismissively.

"Yes it is!" I shouted.

"No one comes off the Isle unless I say so!" I grimaced.

"Oooo" Harry teased.

"I can see what you saw in this one Mal; I don't think I can be too annoyed with you" he stated as he looked down at Mal.

"I said I was sorry" she pouted.

"Yeah well we will make up later" he teased which made Mal start giggling at him. I grimaced at the pair of them again; now they were flaunting their relationship in front of me and I wanted to be sick. But I also wanted to speak to Mal; but I needed to get her away from Harry first.

"Mal I want to speak to you" I advised.

"Alone" I added as I threw Harry a dark look.

"I said no!" Harry said sternly as he took a step forward.

"Mal has a voice; she can speak for herself!" I snapped.

"She doesn't want to speak to you" Harry pressed darkly.

"Harry" Mal started.

"I see no harm in speaking to Ben" she advised as she finally let go of his hand and she stepped in between us both.

"Ben I'm sorry" she apologised sadly.

"Mal I know you love me" I urged. I knew that she had feelings for me; I just had to get her to see it. I knew by the way she used to look at me and I wasn't going to let her go without a fight. I didn't care what she had with Harry; I knew we have something special and I would make Mal see this.

"Just say it" I pressed.

"I-" she started and my face lit up.

"I-" she stammered and I watched as she shook her head and she looked at me.

"Something doesn't feel right" she muttered and I noticed that she still had this dazed look in her eye.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Mal dear, let's go" Harry said and I also noticed that his face dropped.

"No" I said as I stepped close to Mal.

"What doesn't feel right?" I asked her sincerely as I looked into her eyes.

"Erm" she said and she shook her head again before she smiled at me again.

"Nothing" she said happily.

"Ben I do love you" she advised which made me grin.

"As a friend" she quickly added and my face dropped.

"No!" I shouted.

"I don't believe it!" I said sadly.

"I can't!" I added shaking my head quickly. _I needed to do something - one final attempt. After this I suppose I would have to let Mal walk out of my life; even though it was going to kill me._

"I will prove it" I stated and I stepped towards Mal and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked up confused at me; but she didn't stop me doing this - which looked like a good sign to me.

"Hey get off her!" Harry snapped as he took a step towards us.

"Screw you Hook!" I spat before I quickly crushed my lips against Mal's hoping that Mal would realise that we were meant for each other. I knew this already and I thought especially after our conversation last night she knew this as well _\- fingers crossed this was going to work!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Oooooo, another cliff hanger? Come on I know you like it really? So what do you think so far? I'm trying to keep this story relatable to D2 as much as I can as I can see that this is something that could happen after D2.**

 **Do you guys think there with be a D3? I don't know whether we should be worried or not that we haven't heard anything as of yet. My opinion is that there will be a D3 - they couldn't after the amount of people that watched the premier of D2. But I think we won't get any more after that; before you start shouting at me I want to explain myself.**

 **I believe this for two reasons; firstly the cast will be getting older - for example Dove is currently 21 now and they probably won't film D3 until next Septemberish so she will nearly be 23. Also Sofia is 24 at the moment, meaning she will be 26 when she is promoting D3. My second reason is that looking at what Disney have already done in the past they don't tend to go past three or four seasons/films for a fandom; yes this would give us a glimmer of hope for a D4 - but I don't think they will sadly. Even though I would love it, what are your thoughts on this? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I pulled away from Mal and I smiled at her and I watched as she pulled her right brow up in confusion before she stared blankly at me.

"No!" I heard Harry shout.

"There's enough of that" he quickly added and I watched as Mal's eyes widened.

"Mal" I muttered. I watched as she opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by Harry,

"Leave her alone!" he shouted and he pulled Mal away from me and he stepped in between us and grimaced at me.

"Get out of my way!" I warned him as I tried to look at Mal but she was currently looking down to the ground.

"No!" Harry spat which made me look back at him.

"She is mine, she doesn't want you. She has never loved you" he mocked me with a smug grin.

"Mal" I said as I tried to step towards Mal but Harry shoved me back. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady my nerves and I watched as Jay and Carlos moved closer to us but I shook my head and they both nodded. I turned and looked at Harry darkly before I shoved him back harshly which made more gasps fill the room.

"You really don't want to start this" he warned me.

"I do" I pressed.

"You are not taking Mal away from me" I added as I stepped towards Mal but Harry stood proudly in between me and Mal so I couldn't get to her.

"You are too late" he mocked. I grimaced at him again and I shoved him back again and I watched as his face dropped into an angry scowl.

"I am not!" I spat.

"Shove me again and see what happens" he warned me and I couldn't resist it but I shoved him back.

"Fine!" he puffed as his face dropped into distain.

"Let's finish what we started on the Isle" he advised and he went to go reach for his sword but his face dropped in shock when he noticed that it wasn't there. There was the sound of someone nosily coughing and me and Harry both looked behind him and we both saw Mal standing there glaring at Harry. She had Harry's sword directed in his direction and she grimaced at him before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Love spell me will you!" she spat and I watched as a dark glint entered her eyes. I started to feel my chest heat up; I knew I was right - _Mal does love me! But now we needed to deal with what had happened - what Harry did to Mal and how did he get off the Isle?_

"Erm" Harry started and he started to walk backwards. Me and Mal started to follow him; with Jay, Evie and Carlos in quick pursuit he quickly looked behind him and when he turned his face towards us it changed from panic to relief. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when Harry started hysterically laughing.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"You two think you have won" he sang as he started to stroke his hook.

"But you are far from it" he added with a toothy grin.

"What do you mean? Harry how did you get here?" Mal asked and we all watched as Harry took another couple of steps away from us.

"What's her name?" he sang.

"What?" Me and Mal asked incredulously together.

"What's her name?" he repeated smugly.

"Stop talking riddles!" Mal snapped.

"What her name?" he sang for the third time.

 **"SAY IT NOW!"** another voice sang loudly so their voice echoed around the cathedral. We all looked around and we all watched as Uma, Gil and her pirate gang appeared in various points in the cathedral. I gulped - _so this was their plan; to disrupt mine and Mal's wedding day so they could complete their evil plan_!

 **"UMA!"** Harry, Gil and her pirate gang sang happily together before they all started laughing.

"What on the Isle?" Mal snapped as she looked around the room.

"Shut it Faery!" Uma snapped at Mal and I grimaced at Uma; no one spoke to my perfect, purple haired princess like that.

"I told you don't get to win every time" she reminded Mal darkly as she started to walk slowly towards us.

"My love spell on your Benny didn't work" she cooed and I watched as Mal started to growl and glare at Uma.

"But my plan will work this time" she said happily.

"But first-" she started as she stood next to Harry.

"I have some business to take care off" she advised before she quickly slapped the back of Harry's head.

"Ow!" Harry shouted as he started to rub the back of his head to help soothe the pain that Uma had just caused.

"I told you to not let her anywhere near him as this could happen!" she spat as she glared at Harry.

"Sorry Mistress" he advised before he dropped into a low bow.

"It's ok" she replied before she span around and looked at me and Mal.

"The main thing is-" she started gleefully.

"My plan is working brilliantly" she cooed.

"Now!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together and her pirate gang circulated our congregation. Gasps and cries of panic filled the room for a few seconds before everyone fell into silence as Harry, Gil, Uma and her pirate gang started to laugh darkly at us all.

"We want the wand and we want it now!" Uma shouted.

"No!" me and Mal shouted.

"You are not getting the wand!" I stated.

"Over my dead body Uma!" Mal warned her.

"That can be arranged" Uma shrugged as she pulled her sword out and she started to walk towards Mal.

"Uma don't" I stated as I stood in front of Mal. _I couldn't allow Mal and Uma to start fighting again; it was hard enough to watch at Royal Cotillion! Why couldn't Uma see that there were better ways to try and resolve things instead of instilling violence, threats and panic?_

"Remember what I said; you can be part of the solution. You don't need to do this" I reminded her as I hoped that she could start to see things from my point of view. I still felt guilty for the fact that I didn't realise how it hurt everyone else when I picked Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos to come to Auradon but me and Evie were working on this so we could but it right.

"And I told you Ben!" she spat.

"I don't want to be part of **YOUR** solution!" she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Uma don't do this" Mal begged.

"You are so much more than a villain; you really don't need to-" she started to explain which filled with me with pride. Mal had come a long way since coming here and she continued to grow as a person and I was so proud of her for trying to get her old friends to see things from her point of view.

"Can it Faery!" Uma snapped cutting her off.

"I will achieve what you failed to do; I will bring down the barrier and all the villains will be free" she warned the room and I heard everyone gasp at this threat.

"We will have a war and the villains will get their revenge" she laughed darkly before she turned to the Fairy Godmother, who was waiting next to the alter.

"Fairy Godmother" Uma cooed.

"If you could be so kind" she asked happily before she winked at the Fairy Godmother.

"No I will not" she replied as she brought her wand to her chest protectively.

"I told you before; I do not take orders from you!" she reminded Uma sternly.

"Hey!" Uma mocked.

"That's not very nice now is it" she cooed.

"But have it your way" she laughed.

"You don't need to do this" Mal stated.

 **"YES I DO!"** Uma shouted and she ran towards me and Mal however Mal pushed me out of the way just in time. I looked down at them both and I heard a loud clang as Uma's and Harry's sword collided together.

"You want to start a fight Uma?" Mal asked darkly as they both tried to overpower each other as gasps filled the room again.

"You got it!" she warned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I know I left it at a cliff hanger and I would say that I am sorry but I have been working hard to try and get first drafts of more than one story on my page. I hope you like where I am going with this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

Me and Uma pushed away from each other before we both angrily clashed our swords together again; we both gritted our teeth together before I pulled my sword back. Uma then swung her sword in my direction and she narrowly missed my wedding dress.

"Mal be careful" I heard Ben say.

"I will be" I advised as I spun around and I threw Uma into a wall.

"Urgh!" She grunted as she stood up as I advanced in her direction. I hated for what she had tried to do; and what she had made me do. I would never forgive her for as long as I live; and I would make sure that she knew this.

"Oh you stupid fairy!" She exclaimed.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" She spat as she stepped towards me.

"Me too" I agreed and me and Uma ran at each other and our swords collided again. As mine and Uma's swords continued to clash and clang together for a few minutes I heard screaming and movement which told me that our guests were now trying to leave Auradon Cathedral. Me and Uma continued to fight for a few minutes more in between the pews and out the corner of my eye I saw that Ben, Jay, Carlos, Belle, Fairy Godmother, Jane, Lonnie, Doug, Audrey, Chad, Az and Evie are all fighting Uma's pirate gang.

I saw a pirate was starting to creep up on Ben as he was sword fighting with another pirate and I panicked. So I quickly unsteadied Uma and shoved her into a candle stick holder and she fell to the floor. I then ran up to the pirate behind Ben and I shoved him over a nearby pew.

"What the-" Ben said in shock and he turned to look at me before going back to his fight.

"Watch your back Ben" I advised and I heard someone shout my name and I turned just in time to stop Uma's sword colliding with my head.

"Urgh!" I grunted as me and Uma started to fight once more. I nearly knocked Uma off her feet however I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. Uma stood still and grimaced at me as Harry put his sword blade against my neck. I heard gasps fill the room and the room went silent as everyone stopped fighting and looked at me, Harry and Uma.

"Ha Ha!" Uma laughed as she clapped her hands together as she knocked the sword out of my hand.

"If you all know what is good for you-" she started as she looked around the room.

"Or should I say Mal" she added as she threw me a dark look.

"You'll put your swords down" she continued.

"Now!" She shouted.

"Otherwise-" Harry said and he brought the blade closer to my neck.

"Mal" Ben said as he stepped forward.

"Ah ah ah!" Harry sang.

"Your Majesty stay back" he teased.

"Do you want to be the reason why Mal is beheaded?" He asked darkly.

"You wouldn't dare!" I spat as I struggled against him.

"Who wouldn't Faery?" He asked as he tightened his arm around my waist.

"Get off me your creep!" I shouted as I continued to struggle against him.

"You weren't saying that so long ago" he flirted and I froze in his arms. I watched as Ben's face dropped and I started to panic; I didn't want Ben to think that I wanted Harry. I was under Uma's love spell at the time and I wasn't myself.

"Oh sorry" Harry said unsympathetically.

"Did I let that slip?" He asked innocently with a devilish grin.

"Let's just say we picked up from where we left off" he sang.

"Mal" Ben muttered.

"I'm sorry Ben" I apologised.

"But I wasn't myself; and nothing that bad happ-" I started.

"Shut it!" Harry shouted cutting me off.

"Look you can actually see his heart breaking" he noted and I felt my heart start to sink. The heart broken look Ben now had on his face was killing me; I loved Ben. I didn't want anyone else apart from Ben; and I needed him to know this.

"Did you expect any different?" Harry asked gleefully.

"She's a VK" he added.

"She was always meant to break your heart"' he stated.

"Shut it Hook!" I snapped and I struggled against Harry again.

"I'm bored of this" Uma sighed.

"I'm going to find that wand" she added.

"Anyone tries to stop me-" she started.

"Faery gets it!" She warned darkly as she walked away.

"Now where was I?" Harry asked smugly.

"Ben ignore him" I begged as I stopped struggling and I looked at Ben.

"He's trying to get into your head" I pleaded hoping that he would believe me.

"She would say that" Harry dismissed.

"But Mal has been feeding you some manipulative bullshit; I bet she doesn't even love you" he mocked.

 **"I DO!"** I shouted.

"Shut it!" Harry shouted back.

"You do not!" He disagreed.

"You do not know how to love!" He snapped.

"She does!" Ben shouted and I started to feel relieved. Ben believed me!

"Now if you harm one hair on her head Hook!" he warned Harry.

"I swear I'll kill you" Ben said darkly.

"No you won't!" Harry snapped.

"Because you are a goody too shoes" he mocked.

"You don't have it in you my dear boy" he laughed.

"Me on the other hand" he said as he brought the blade closer to my neck. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself; I needed to get out of this and quick. Before Harry tired anything else.

"Hey" Ben said and Harry laughed before he licked my left cheek.

"Urgh!" I shuddered. I felt like I wanted to be sick; in fact I would go as far to say that having Harry this close to me was making my skin crawl.

"How do you like those apples Mal?" He asked.

"I'm going to be sick!" I spat.

"Hey!" Harry said pretending to be hurt.

"Don't be like that" he teased.

"I'm going to be famous" he said eagerly.

"For killing the failed daughter of Maleficent" he said proudly.

"No you are not!" I said as I struggled against him but unfortunately he had my arms tucked underneath his arm around my waist so I couldn't budge an inch.

"Get off me!" I shouted.

"I swear to Lucifer I will kill you myself!" I warned as I continued to struggle.

"Then you will end up back on the Isle" Harry barked back as he pulled me close to him again and he licked my cheek again. I shuddered in his arms and I dropped my gaze to the floor; I hated Harry and Uma for this I really did. They better hope I never get my hands on them.

"Give me the wand!" We heard Uma shout at the Fairy Godmother.

 **"NO!"** The Fairy Godmother exclaimed.

 **"MAL WILL DIE!"** Uma warned.

"Fairy Godmother do not give Uma that wand!" Ben called out to the Fairy Godmother.

"See he doesn't love you" Harry said into my ear.

"I do!" Ben urged as he looked over at me.

"Harry you don't need to do this" Ben advised.

"I do!" Harry snapped.

"I want to make my Father proud" he explained.

"And doing this will?" Ben asked incredulously as he threw his arms in the air.

"Yes!" Harry shouted.

"Because he wants me to be evil; like Maleficent wanted this waste of space to be" he added as he nodded towards me.

"And look at her now-" Harry started.

"About to get married because she thinks she loves you" he said in distain.

"I do!" I urged as I started to struggle; however this time I was able to get free. Me and Harry grappled for a few seconds before he flung me to the floor in defence. Time went slowly as I heard Ben shout my name and as the back of my head collided with the back of a pew. I felt a sharp sting immediately run through my head and my vision went blurry. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again my body went numb and all I could see was a bright light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I would say that I am sorry for the cliff hanger, but I'm really not. MWAH! What I am sorry for though is keeping you waiting on these stories; I know you don't want to hear this but I have had a lot going on. Life tends to get in the way and I am currently going through some things but I am still trying to get these chapters to you. I hope you like where I am going with this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

As I watched Mal drop to the floor I felt as if everything was suddenly going slowly; I shouted out to Mal as I watched her head collide with one of the nearby wooden pews. I watched as her body dropped to the floor and I took in a deep breath willing her to move however my stomach started to burn when I saw that she lay motionless. I ran towards her and I shoved a very shocked looking Harry away from my perfect princess and I couldn't help but gasp at her appearance.

"Mal!" I exclaimed as I slowly knelt down by her side as I started to panic. She looked so peaceful lying there - eyes closed, her mouth slightly open. However the new obvious change was the wound at the side of her head that was currently leaving a puddle of blood on the floor.

I quickly pulled my blazer off and I bunched it together and I pressed it against her wound; I heard shouting and screaming in the background which told me that the fight had restarted but I didn't care. All I cared about was making sure that Mal was ok.

However my body started to fill with dread when I noticed that her chest wasn't rising and falling.

"No!" I muttered to myself and I placed my left ear against her chest and I tried to listen for her heart. My chest heaved when I couldn't hear her heart beating.

"No!" I cried as tears started to flow down my cheeks; I slid down on to the floor and picked her up and held her in my arms. I cupped her face and I brought it close to mine and I sniffed.

"I love you" I said as I slowly stroked her cheek with my right thumb. I couldn't believe it! I had lost my soul mate! I felt as if my world had just ended, there was no one else in this world for me. It was and always will be Mal.

I felt as if the colour had drained from my life; I didn't want to live a life without her. She was everything to me; the plans that we had made together were now going to be left undone.

"I always will love you" I cried as I pushed my face close to hers and I pressed a brief kiss against her cold and pale lips. This act of love felt so final; I wiped my eyes with my right hand and I heard someone laugh and when I looked up I saw Harry smugly laughing as he was fighting with Jay.

I felt this mist appear around me and I felt a wave of anger engulf my whole body; I threw my head forward and I felt my whole body start to shake. I slowly slid Mal down onto the floor and I felt a shudder consume my body but I never took my eyes from Mal. I felt my stomach bubble and I grimaced as my body continued to burn. I shook my head and blinked a couple of times and I groaned as I fell down to the floor as my body convulsed more violently. I felt all my joints stiffen up and I flung my head down and I shut my eyes and I let my body continue to shudder and shake.

The burning suddenly got worse and I felt like I exploded and I flung my head back and my eyes snapped open as I looked up.

 **"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"** I shouted as I stood up and I heard the room go quiet. I watched as everyone gasped in shock and I pulled one brow up in confusion; I looked down and I stumbled back in shock. How on Auradon did I change into a beast? Would I be able to change back? I then looked down at Mal and I growled; I didn't care whether I could ever change back again. I didn't want to live a life without Mal; I didn't want to be King. Nothing or no one else mattered now.

 **"MAL!"** I shouted.

 **"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"** I roared.

 **"HARRY!"** I shouted as my eyes landed on him and I watched as his eyes widened in shock.

"I'm coming to get you" I warned darkly. I growled at him and Harry quickly turned and started to run down the aisle and I started to bound down after them. I heard shouting and screaming and I watched as both Harry and Gil ran into a corner. I wanted to get Harry so bad and if Gil was going to get in the way then that was his fault.

"Back off Dude" Gil warned me as both he and Harry held their swords out in front of them. I straightened myself onto my hind legs and I tensed my whole body up. Harry and Gil threw each other a look before they jumped at me and swung their swords at me. I winced in pain as the swords caught my left wrist and right leg and I swung my right hand and knocked the swords out of their hands.

"After you" Harry directed at Gil as he nodded in my direction.

"No you first!" Gil spat back. I snarled at them and watched as they both threw another look at me before they ran at me and they started to attempt to wrestle me to the ground. I heard Jay try to get involved and I shouted at him to not to; I needed to do this on my own. I wanted to avenge Mal on my own and I would do it - my way. After a few minutes fighting Gil had managed to get onto my back as Harry wrapped himself around my right leg. I roared again as I swung my leg and Harry flew off; I then reached around and grabbed hold of Gil and I threw him off my back and into one of the cathedral's stone pillars.

"Ben calm down!" I heard my father say.

 **"NO!"** I shouted as I looked over to him.

"They have killed Mal!" I cried.

"So I will kill them" I vowed darkly. I turned to look back at Harry but I was taken off guard as Harry flew at me and knocked me onto my back. I then attempted to get Harry off me; and out the corner of my eye I watched as Gil picked up a bit of broken stone pillar and was about to hit me on the head with it. It felt like time was going slowly as I watched the stone pillar slowly start to make it's way for my head. I went to struggle against Harry however I stopped when I heard a voice.

 **"NO!"** a voice echoed around the cathedral and everyone stopped and turned and looked at where the voice came from. My eyes landed on a figure and my eyes lit up and my body started to fill with relief.

 **"MAL!"** I shouted back and I watched as she looked down at me in terror. Yes I don't know how it happened but my perfect Dragon was ok and this was the main thing. We would deal with everything else later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I hope you like where I am going with this; as this is slightly different to anything that I have posted on my page before. Thanks for your patience, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

 _"I always will love you"_

His voice echoed around my mind; my body remained numb as it started to get lighter and lighter as I felt myself slowly leave the world. I felt a warm pair of lips press lightly against mine and I sighed; however I then started to feel a pressure in my chest. My body started to slowly feel heavy and I felt as if I was sinking and everything started to get dark. I felt a surge and a jolt and I slowly opened my eyes and a weak smile spread across my face as I saw the ceiling of Auradon Cathedral.

I groaned as my head suddenly filled with a sharp sting and I let my hands fly up and cup my face. I started to feel the room spin and my stomach started to feel sickly. I jumped in shock when I heard a dark roar echo around the cathedral. I pulled my hands away from my face and slowly sat up and my eyes widened in shock when I watched as a beast swung his leg and kicked Harry to the side.

I then gasped as I watched as he swung his arms around and grabbed Gil before he swung him off his back. I watched as Gil shouted in shock before he was flung into a stone pillar. I then saw Gil drop to the floor with parts of the stone pillar surrounding him. I let my eyes fly up to the Beast and I started to question who it could be and then it suddenly hit me.

"Ben?" I muttered.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain as I put my hand to the right side of my head and I when I pulled my hand away I noticed that my hand was now covered in fresh red blood. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down however I was brought back to reality when I heard Adam's voice.

"Ben calm down" I heard him say and I looked over towards him. Adam was now currently walking closer to Ben with his hands out in front of him to defend himself and Ben was currently grimacing at him. I knew that deep down that Ben would never do anything to hurt his father but even I couldn't lie to myself and say I didn't know what was going to happen next.

 **"NO!"** Ben snarled.

"They have killed Mal" he accused and I took in a deep breath involuntarily. How on Auradon had Ben been able to change into a beast?

"So I will kill them" Ben promised and he turned and looked at Harry and Gil menacingly. Harry quickly ran at Ben and I gasped when Ben flew backwards and landed harshly onto his back. I then watched as Ben tried to get back onto his feet as he tried to get Harry off him; however I then saw Gil pick up a piece of the now broken stone pillar and he was about to swing it down onto Ben's head but I gasped again.

 **"NO!"** I screamed and I watched as everyone froze and looked up at me.

 **"MAL!"** Ben shouted back and mine and Ben's eyes locked. I started to take in his fierce appearance and then I smiled; I could see in his eyes that he was Ben. My Ben. And nothing or no one was going to take him away from me. I saw that Gil looked back down at Ben and he went to swing the stone pillar down but I quickly put my hands up in the air and everything froze around me.

"What on-" I started as I stumbled to my feet. I felt a sudden rush of dizziness to my head; but I took a couple of deep breaths and thankfully the dizziness started to fade.

"I don't know how I have done that" I advised as I slowly made my way over to Ben. I needed to stop this right now and I needed to protect Ben. I could kill Harry, Gil and Uma for doing this to us but I quickly pushed this thought away. I had changed and I wasn't the person that they wanted me to be; however I would make sure that they would all pay.

I stepped closer to Ben and I looked down at him and I took in his appearance and I couldn't help but smile at him. He had two large horns on the top of his head, with bushy dark brown fur covering his body. His arms, back and chest looked strong and broad; and his teeth looked long and sharp. He also had tusks at the bottom of his jaw and a long dark brown bushy tail. He had striking green eyes; and they were currently throwing a warm look in the direction of where I was standing moments ago. I also noted that when Ben changed into a beast he had also grew to at least three sizes bigger than his normal height and his wedding suit was ripped and discarded on the floor.

"Right I need to stop this once and for all" I decided as I looked back to Ben from his wedding suit.

"However I need help" I stated.

"Fairy Godmother!" I called hoping that this would work. I turned and looked in her direction and I grinned as I watched as she dropped out of her frozen position and she started to look around the room.

"Oh" she muttered as she continued to look around the room.

"What has happened here?" I heard her ask confused.

"Fairy Godmother!" I called again.

"Mal?" she called back uncertainly.

"Here!" I advised and I watched as a warm smile spread across her face.

"Can you help me please?" I asked.

"Oh Mal" she breathed and she quickly ran at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I thought we had lost you" she said sadly as she pulled away and looked down at me.

"No" I smiled.

"It will take a lot more than that to get rid of me" I joked.

"I see" she smiled at me.

"Right-" I started.

"We need to bind these while these are frozen" I advised as I nodded in Harry and Gil's direction.

"I agree" the Fairy Godmother replied with her trademark smile.

"Do you know a spell that would do such a thing?" I wondered.

"I happen to know the spell" she grinned.

"Bipperty Bobberty Boo!" she said proudly and she waved her wand in the air with a flourish. I then heard a loud click and then a flash and I saw that Uma, Harry, Gil and all the rest of Uma's gang quickly changed position and they were magical bound with their arms tied behind their backs. There was then another loud click and I watched as all of their weapons then appeared in a pile at the right hand side of the cathedral.

"Perfect" the Fairy Godmother noted.

"Now you unfreeze things dear" she advised.

"How?" I asked confused as I didn't even know how I had frozen time in the first place.

"Just imagine it in your mind" she explained smoothly and I took a deep breath and imagined everyone moving again. I then smiled to myself as I watched as Gil tried to jump forward but he stopped and faltered when he couldn't move anywhere.

"Don't worry!" I sang.

"You'll not get out" I advised coolly and I watched as Harry's and Gil's face dropped.

"You are magically bound" I stated.

"Guards!" I called.

"Yes Lady Mal" I heard as four guards walked up to me and the Fairy Godmother.

"Take them away, search them for any weapons. Take them off them; then send every single one of them back to the Isle" I demanded.

"As you wish" the guard senior stated.

"You won't get away with this!" I heard Uma say darkly as she started to get frogmarched past me by two guards.

"Uma" I stated and the guards held her in front of me.

"I think you will see I already have" I stated smugly.

"Now get these out of my sight!" I shouted as I pointed at the exit of the cathedral.

"I feel sick at the sight of them!" I spat as me and Uma both glared at each other.

"I will come back for you" she promised.

"No you won't!" I spat back.

"I will see to it that no one will get off that Lucifer forsaken Isle ever again. Or if they do they will be vetted first" I warned her. I then watched as a guard then picked up Ursula's necklace that was hanging from around Uma's neck and started to inspect it.

 **"NO!"** Uma screamed as she tried to take a step back.

"That's mine" she stated as she continued to wriggle away. The guard inspecting the necklace then took a step closer to Uma and quickly removed it from her neck which made Uma scream even more. I know what was happening; they were talking it away so Uma couldn't cause any more risk. But I knew that Uma wasn't going to give it up without a fight.

"I think we'll have this as well" I said as I picked Harry's Hook up from his belt.

 **"NO!"** he shouted.

"Mal you know that needs to stay with me" he barked at me.

"You're right" I advised. It probably should stay with Harry; after all it meant a great deal to him. However after his behaviour today I didn't think he deserved to keep it; so I would put it in the same place as Ursula's necklace - the museum.

"It should do but it isn't going to. You don't deserve it" I stated and I watched as Harry grimaced at me.

"Fairy Godmother" I said.

"Yes Lady Mal" she replied.

"It would appear we have two more articles for the museum" I noted.

"Yes" she agreed.

"I will make sure they are safe" she said as she looked at Harry and Uma.

"I want it back" Uma screamed.

"Uma can it!" I sighed.

"I've got a headache" I snapped as I pointed to my blood stained head. Uma then growled at me and she tried to lunge forward at me however the guards at either side of her kept her in place.

"You will have more than a headache when I get to you!" she warned darkly as she struggled with the guards.

"Aww" I cooed.

"Well it's been nice" I stated.

"Shrimpy" I snarled and Uma tried to jump at me again and yet again she was restrained by the guards.

"Now let me make this perfectly clear to you Uma-" I started as I stepped closer to her.

"If you were remorseful and if you wanted to really change; then you would have been given a chance" I advised.

"However you have proven that you can't change; so you have all lost your chance" I stated as I looked at Uma, Harry, Gil and the rest of the pirate gang.

"So now you all have ran out of chances" I added.

"I am going to make sure you never get off that Isle" I promised.

"Ever" I said.

"Ever" I repeated.

"Again!" I shouted.

"Take her away!" I shouted and I watched as the guards dragged Uma out of the cathedral kicking and screaming.

"Fairy Godmother" I said as I looked up at her.

"Yes my dear" she replied.

"Can you assemble all the magic beings; the Isle needs a new barrier" I advised.

"Myself and Evie will also attend" I explained and when I looked over to Evie she winked at me.

"As you wish" the Fairy Godmother replied.

"After our wedding, of course" I smiled.

"If his Majesty sees fit" I added and I looked over to Ben and our eyes met again. I went to smile at him however a low growl escaped Ben's mouth as he slowly sat up and my eyes widened in shock as Ben's eyes never left mine.

"Mal step back!" I heard a voice say.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, whoa! That's a change up for the books isn't it? I hope you have liked where I have gone with this story. Much love RSD xxxxxxxxxxx.**

* * *

"What?" I asked incredulously as I turned to look at Carlos.

"He might not be safe" he repeated nervously. I slowly turned my head and looked at Ben; and as our eyes met I saw that I didn't have anything to be scared of. I saw warmth and love not cold and fear. He was Ben; and even though he looked like a scary beast I knew that he would never hurt me.

"He will not hurt me" I said with a smile.

"He is Ben" I added as I took a step towards Ben which made him growl at me.

"Mal!" Belle called out.

"No!" Evie and Jay shouted. I was suddenly hit with a wave of anger; how could they think so little of Ben? Yes this was very unexpected but they know him. They know that he is a kind, beautiful man with a beautiful mind and soul. I couldn't bear it that due to his current appearance that they would think any less of my soul mate.

 **"HE IS STILL YOUR KING!"** I shouted as I looked at them.

"My Ben" I said lovingly as I looked back at him. I watched as Ben looked at the others and I could see that he was getting scared due to their reactions.

"It's ok" I said as I stepped towards Ben.

"It's ok Ben" I said smoothly as I continued to walk closer to him.

 **"MAL IT MIGHT NOT BE SAFE!"** Carlos shouted.

 **"I WILL DETERMINE WHETHER IT IS SAFE OR NOT!"** I shouted back as I turned and glared at Carlos. He threw me a nervous look; and I sighed. I knew that he only meant well; but I couldn't bare the thought of anyone thinking any less of Ben. I heard Ben take a deep breath and I turned and looked at Ben and noticed that Ben was getting more scared by everyone's reactions.

"Hey" I said as I walked up to Ben and I smiled.

"Hello" I added as I reached up and stroked the right hand side of his head with my left hand.

"Don't be scared" I cooed as I continued to stroke his dark brown fur.

"My beautiful Beast" I grinned as Ben started purring at me.

"Let's get you up and into a side room" I advised and I reached over and held my hands out. Ben slowly and carefully got to his feet and I slid my right hand into his left paw.

"That's it" I advised.

"Come on" I smiled.

"Let's get you away from everyone" I said and Ben purred into approval as we started to walk towards the nearest side room.

"Belle, Adam!" I called as I knew that me and Ben would need their help.

"Coming!" they chorused and we all started to make our way into the side room; none of us knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

After I walked into the side room me and Ben then slowly walked up to a dark blue leather couch. I sat down and Ben sat down next to my feet and he rested his head in my lap.

"There there" I said happily as I stroked his fur slowly.

"How did you do this?" I asked as Adam closed the door behind us all.

"I don't know" Ben answered and my eyes widened at his low and dark voice.

"I just remember feeling so annoyed because I thought I had lost you" he advised and he reached up and slowly stroked the left hand side of my face with two fingers on his right paw. I reached up with my left hand and I pressed a kiss against the palm of his paw.

"It would take a lot more than that to get rid of me" I said and Ben chuckled at me. Me and Ben started to get lost into each other's eyes however I unwillingly tore my eyes from Ben and looked at his parents when I heard Belle's voice.

"Adam I'm worried" she advised.

"Why are you worried?" I asked.

"We don't know how to change him back" Adam advised solemnly.

"We always knew that Ben had a beast like nature; but we never expected this" Belle added.

"It's not simple magic where the Fairy Godmother can change back" she stated as she pursed her lips together.

"Ben needs to do it" Adam advised.

"But I don't know how" Ben said as panic started to embed it's way into the tone of his voice.

"Hey" I said happily.

"Ben look at me" I advised.

"Look at me" I added as I cupped his face in both of my hands as he continued to panic.

"Everything will be fine" I stated smoothly hoping that this was going to reassure him.

"I promise" I vowed.

"We will sort something out" I added.

"What if I can't change back Mal?" he asked sadly.

"We will think of something Ben; you need to calm down" I answered.

"I am calm" he replied.

"You might think you are calm son but you must be holding on to fear or anger" Adam said and I looked over at him. I hoped that we would be able to find a way to help Ben out of this; but if we couldn't then it wouldn't change a single thing. I loved Ben and I would never stop loving him. I would do anything for him and I would do everything I could to help him through this.

"Let it go then you should change back" Adam explained.

"What are you angry about?" I asked and I watched as Ben looked at me.

"Nothing" he replied.

"Well what are you scared of?" I questioned and I watched as his eyes changed which confirmed that he was holding onto something.

"Come on" I prompted.

"Spill" I said happily.

"Mal what if I can't change back?" he wondered panic stricken.

"Then I will marry you anyway" I dismissed.

"What?" Belle asked.

"Yes Belle" I confirmed as I looked over to her.

"I'll marry him anyway" I advised proudly as I looked down and smiled at Ben. This was the truth; I would marry Ben as a Beast. I called him Beast anyway so it wouldn't change anything. He was always going to be my Benny and this is how it would always be.

"He's Ben" I smiled.

"I don't care what people think" I dismissed.

"He's my Benny" I said and Ben smiled at me.

"I love you, you beautiful Beast" I added lovingly.

"I love you too Mal" he replied as he snuggled his head into my lap.

"Nothing is ever going to change Benny, I promise" I promised as I stroked his fur again and I grinned as I heard Ben purr again. I felt Ben go rigid for a couple of seconds before his body went slack and a low growl escaped from his mouth.

"Ben are you ok?" I asked and Ben threw his head off my lap and roared causing me, Belle and Adam to throw our hands up to our ears as the noise echoed around the room. Ben then dropped away from me and started to glow gold and I watched as he slowly shrank. I widened my eyes in shock and I watched as Ben slowly turned from a Beast into a man.

"Oh!" Belle exclaimed as she turned around and covered her eyes to shield herself from Ben's nakedness.

"Ben come here" I advised. Ben looked up and grinned at me; and he quickly stood up and jumped onto the couch next to me and I covered him with my wedding dress.

"Ben" I said happily and I watched as Ben grinned at me again.

"Mal" he said happily as he wrapped his arms around me and he pulled me tightly to him. We pulled away and I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"You scared me then Mal" Ben said sadly.

"I thought I had lost you; both to Harry and-" he started.

"I know I'm sorry" I apologised cutting him off. I didn't want Ben to dwell on the fact that I had nearly died today; however I came back to Ben. Mine and Ben's love brought us back together; and I would make sure that I never took Ben or our love for granted.

"But you know deep down you are the only one for me" I said happily. I watched as Ben grinned at me and he pushed his face closer to mine and he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"And you are the only woman for me" he muttered after we pulled away breathless and I grinned at him.

"Adam I think it would be wise if you went to get Ben some clothes" I advised as I looked over to Adam and smiled at him.

"Preferably a suit" I added.

"A suit?" Ben questioned and I looked back at him.

"Yes Ben" I answered.

"So we can get married" I added.

"Unless you don't want to?" I said sadly as panic started to fill my stomach. Yes I said that I would marry Ben even if he couldn't change back from a Beast but it never occurred to me that Ben might want to delay our wedding due to today's situation.

"No I want too" he pressed and I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"But I think we need to talk first" he stated.

"Ok" I nodded. Me and Ben had a lot to talk about; and he is right to want to talk about things before we proceeded. We didn't want to start our marriage with secrets; I wanted my marriage to Ben to be honest and happy.

"We will leave you to it" Belle smiled.

"Can you go and get what is left of his wedding suit?" I asked.

"I should be able to fix it" I advised.

"Otherwise E will kill me" I added as I pursed my lips together at the fact that I know how Evie was probably reacting to the sight of Ben's ripped and destroyed wedding suit.

"Ok" Belle nodded before she and Adam both left the room to go and retrieve Ben's suit as me and Ben talked about what had happened already on our wedding day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you have liked where I have gone with this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After Belle brought back Ben's ripped wedding suit she laid it on a nearby table. She smiled at us both before she quickly left the room leaving me and Ben to fall back into an awkward silence.

"So-" I started.

"So?" Ben asked.

"You wanted to talk" I advised nervously. I didn't know how this conversation was going to go; I knew that I loved Ben and he loved me. But after today I knew that things might be slightly different between us.

"Yeah" he confirmed, and I watched as he looked down to the ground.

"Do you still want to get married?" I muttered as I started to panic as I didn't know what was currently in the forefront of his mind.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he quickly looked up at me.

"I don't want any different" he pressed.

"I just want to know what happened this morning that's all" he advised.

"I see" I noted. I guess I should have expected this; me and Ben don't have secrets and I know that neither of us wanted to start our marriage on secrets and lies.

"Well-" I started as I looked down.

"I know this will hurt you-" I said sadly as I pursed my lips together. I felt Ben tighten his arms around me; and my stomach started to burn. I hated the fact that I was about to hurt Ben; yes I knew that I was under a love spell. But it killed me to know that I was going to hurt him. He meant everything to me and I would make sure that he knew this. Fingers crossed we would be able to get through this together.

"But due to being under a love spell I made out with Harry" I admitted not taking my eyes off the floor. I felt Ben's arms freeze around me and my body went rigid in panic; I started to feel like I wanted to be sick. I didn't want Harry; the thought of him being close to me was making my skin crawl. Yes I had history with him on the Isle but that is all it was – history. Ben was my future.

"Ben I am really sorry" I apologised as I looked up at him.

"I really thought I loved him" I pressed as my eyes started to water.

"But I don't" I confirmed as a tight lump started to form in my throat.

"I really don't" I pressed as I looked at his blank expression. I was starting to get scared at the fact that I couldn't read his blank expression; normally I could but Ben was currently looking at me like he was looking right through me.

"Tell me from the beginning" he muttered as he took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself.

"Ok" I nodded before we fell into another awkward silence.

"Your mother had just left and me and Evie had a special moment-" I started.

"E looked at the clock and told me that it was time for us to go but she needed to get my flowers" I continued.

"I remember her leaving" I said as my mind started to relieve the memory of this morning.

"What happened after?" Ben questioned.

"I felt this haze and I saw this bright light. I don't know how he even got into my room but the next thing I remember is walking along the balcony hand in hand with Harry" I explained, and I felt Ben's arms tighten around me once more. I knew that he would have hated the sight of me just holding Harry's hand so the thought of me and Harry kissing was probably too much for him to bare.

"With him telling me that he needed to speak to me" I added.

"What did he tell you?" he asked.

"That you were wrong for me; that I should be with my own kind. I don't really love you because of what I have with him" I quickly said hoping that saying this all quick wouldn't drag it out for the pair of us. The memory of being close like that with Harry was making me shudder slightly and Ben looked up at me and I shook my head before he broke the silence.

"I see" he noted as he looked to the ground.

"Yeah" I answered solemnly.

"It was then when he kissed me" I admitted, and Ben slowly looked up at me. I swallowed some saliva to help with my mouth as it suddenly went dry as the lump in the back of my throat started to restrict.

"I felt something was off, but my head was adamant that I loved him back, so I kissed him back" I muttered.

"We got interrupted by Uma and he led me into another room; I heard Evie shouting out to me and I went to turn back but they stopped me. They had a car parked outside and they told me that they had something to show me" I continued to explain but stopped when I looked into Ben's eyes and he looked broken.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked in a panic. I hated hurting him like this; but he had to see that I didn't want Harry. He was the only man for me and I would show him this. Harry meant nothing to me!

"No" he confirmed.

"I want to know everything" he advised.

"Me and Harry made out in the car again" I confessed, and Ben sighed and looked down to the ground again.

"We stopped when Evie rang me; she was frantic with worry. But at the time I couldn't stop thinking about how I loved Harry and Uma and Gil were my friends" I stated, and Ben threw me a startled look.

"Yes, I know" I grimaced.

"Anyway, after that they brought me to the Cathedral and you know the rest" I finished as I looked down to the floor in shame.

"Ben I am so sorry" I said as I wiped my cheeks as tears started to flow down them.

"If I wasn't under a love spell I wouldn't have done it, I swear" I cried.

"I know this has hurt you and I understand if you don't want to marry me" I sobbed, and I watched as Ben quickly looked up at me.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Well I know you might not want to marry me because of this Ben; I wouldn't blame you" I cried as I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"Hey" he said.

"Stop this" he added soothingly as he tightened his arms around me.

"Of course, I want to marry you" he said with a weak smile.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again" he promised as I sniffed again.

"I love you so much Mal" he said lovingly, and I smiled at him.

"I just want to know what they did to you; yes it hurts but I need to know" he added as he pursed his lips together.

"Yeah" I replied as I bumped my nose against Ben's.

"I love you too Benny" I said lovingly which made Ben chuckle at me. Me and Ben smiled at each other for a few seconds before our faces slowly gravitated towards each other's and our lips crushed together. I felt a warmth instantly fill my chest; this is how it was meant to be. Kissing Ben was as easy as breathing. As Ben deepened the kiss and slid his tongue against mine I sighed against his lips. Me and Ben belonged together; and I knew that we could get through anything as long as we had each other.

* * *

After me and Ben stopped making out Ben dropped his arms away from me and we stood up and walked up to the table. I quickly fixed his suit and I sat back down on the couch and I watched as he quickly dressed himself. I couldn't help but grin at him; he was my perfect Beast and I couldn't wait to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him.

"There is something I want you to address for me Mal" he said as he sat back down next to me.

"What?" I asked as Ben slid both of his hands into mine and he gave my hands a gentle squeeze.

"Harry said you and him have a history" Ben stated bluntly, and I pursed my lips together.

"He told me that you didn't break up with him before you came here" he added.

"Oh that" I muttered as I looked down to the floor.

"Yes that" he agreed.

"Ben listen to me" I stated as my stomach started to burn in panic. I needed Ben to know that what happened between me and Harry was nothing compared to what I have with him. Heck! I wouldn't even class it at anything!

"I was wrong not to tell you that my history was with Harry" I admitted.

"However-" I started as I looked up at him.

"We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend; we were just two people who went on schemes and made out a lot afterwards" I advised.

"Before I came to Auradon Harry asked whether I wanted to make it a more permanent thing and I got freaked out by that commitment" I explained, and I watched as he nodded at me.

"We already had matching tattoos" I confessed.

"What?" he asked incredulously as his face dropped.

"Where?" he asked, and I looked down again.

"I had a hook there" I advised as I pulled my hands away from Ben's and I pointed to the left hand side of my right hand just after my thumb.

"I magically removed it when I came here" I confessed.

"It sounded like you were a couple" Ben muttered.

"We weren't" I pressed as I looked at him.

"Because after I freaked out Harry came to find me, and he approached me with it again and I told him I couldn't. I didn't know what love felt like, but it wasn't what I had with Harry. It was lust Ben and it was scaring me" I explained, and I slid my hands back into his.

"And because I said no-" I started.

"Baring in mind, girls don't tend to say no to Harry" I added.

"He is a total ladies man" I continued as I pulled a disgruntled face.

"Harry claims I broke his heart and he went and joined Uma's gang against me; he was just trying to throw my past with him at you to make things worse. But I can assure you Ben I wasn't involved with him or anyone else when I came here" I urged.

"I believe you" Ben said, and I took a sigh of relief. Yes, me and Ben had managed to sort things; but I didn't want my history with Harry to ruin anything.

"I do wish you told me about Harry though" he stated.

"I know and I'm sorry" I apologised.

"Forgive me?" I asked as I pulled one brow up at him.

"I think I can" he smiled.

"Otherwise where would that leave us" he teased.

"We are getting married in a few minutes" he grinned as he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Ben" I said over his shoulder.

"I love you too Mal" he pulled away and smiled down at me. As I started to get lost into his calming, leaf green eyes I promised myself something; I knew that I loved Ben and I knew that he loved me. Yes, I was going to do this anyway, but I wanted to push myself further and make sure that Ben knew that I loved him and that he was the only man for me. He meant the world to me and it was me and him against the world; and this is how it will always be.


	12. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

The next hour was like a blur; Ben went to go and get Evie and she helped me fix my ruined makeup, so I looked like I did this morning. Before he left me and Evie to get ourselves sorted he teased me and told me not to keep him waiting very long this time. Me and Evie promised that we wouldn't be very long and me and Ben shared a loving look before he closed the door behind him.

As Evie helped to sort my hair and make-up we talked about everything that had happened today; she quickly reassured me that everything was ok. Everyone was worried about me and they were glad that Uma was finally back under the dome. I was glad too; I now felt reassured at the fact that Uma was now not at large.

Me and Evie then walked through another side door and we walked in silence down a long and quiet corridor until we walked through another door and to the front of Auradon Cathedral. The crowd waved and screamed at us and me and Evie smiled at them as we walked past and up to the entrance. We then heard the slow, calming wedding music and me and Evie slowly walked down the aisle. I locked my eyes onto Ben and when I was half way down the aisle he turned around and looked at me. I felt as if the air was knocked out of my lungs as my eyes locked onto his. He looked so perfect standing there in his beautifully made wedding suit; throwing me a pure look of love and devotion. I grinned at him and when we got to Ben Evie offered him my left hand and he eagerly took it. We both then stepped forward towards the Fairy Godmother and we wrapped our arms around each other's waists.

The rest of the ceremony went over really quick; me and Ben never took our eyes from each other's. And there were times where we both had to be prompted to speak as we both were locked into our loving stare. I still couldn't believe that Ben was mine; I know that I am biased when it comes to Ben, but he was perfect in every way. And as Fairy Godmother declared that we were husband and wife me and Ben grinned at each other before our lips caught each other's with a heated passion.

Before I knew it, I had been coronated as Queen and Ben was leading me out of the cathedral, so we could deal with the next problem. Making sure that this would never happen again!

* * *

"Even our wedding day can't go without any drama" Ben sighed as the open roofed carriage pulled to a stop at the barrier for the Isle. We had decided after the wedding that the Isle had to be resealed; if Uma could get out once then she could get out again and this wasn't something that I could bear thinking about.

"Did you really expect any different Ben?" I asked as Ben opened the door and dropped my hand.

"Not really" he sighed as he stepped out.

"I just wished Uma didn't try to use our wedding day to start off a new war" he added as he climbed down the ladder and held his hand out to me.

"Well she was still at large" I said as I slid my hand into his and I climbed down onto the ground.

"She was going to attempt at one stage" I added as we started to walk towards the others. The Fairy Godmother had assembled all the other magical beings as we wanted to fix the barrier; however this time it was going to have an edge to it. Because this time me and Evie were going to help fix it.

"Yeah" Ben answered.

"The main thing is Ben; it's over now. Uma is back on the Isle and Fairy Godmother has Ursula's necklace" I replied.

"I wish we didn't have to make a pit stop to the Isle" Ben said sadly as he squeezed my hand.

"Well we need to Ben" I pressed.

"We need to make sure that Auradon is safe" I said as I dropped his hand and I reached up and cupped his face in both of my hands.

"I need to make sure my husband is safe" I smiled, and I watched as Ben grinned at me.

"I thought I was meant to protect you" he replied as he placed his hands on both of my hips.

"You do" I answered.

"But this is something only I can do" I said, and I watched as he pursed his lips together. I knew that he was going to worry about me doing this; but this was something that I needed to do.

"Let's go baby" I said as I dropped his face.

"The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get back to our reception" I teased.

"Then the real drama can happen" I grinned at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The wedding night" I winked at him.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened.

"I see" he smirked.

"You naughty fairy" he flirted.

"Your naughty fairy" I amended for him before I pressed a kiss against his lips. When I pulled away from him I giggled at him and he winked at me and led me towards the others, who were eagerly waiting for us.

"Right" Queen Elder Tinkerbelle said warmly.

"What is the plan?" she added.

"We need to fix the dome; I don't know how but there is a large crack in it" Fairy Godmother advised, and everyone nodded at her.

"Ok" we chorused.

"If I may-" I started.

"Of course, your Majesty" Fairy Godmother said, and I couldn't escape how strange it sounded to be addressed as Queen.

"I suggest we fix the dome; then me and Evie will use our magic to make an additional dome" I explained.

"With all of your help" I added as I looked around all the magical beings.

"I think the fact that me and Evie are VK's should hold them in better" I concluded.

"I agree" Fairy Godmother agreed.

"Your Majesty" Sir Genie said as he stepped forward and dropped into a low bow.

"Sir Genie" I said as I curtsied to him.

"Please take flying carpet" he said as he nodded to flying carpet and flying carpet eagerly nodded at me.

"It should hold you and Lady Grimhilde safely" he said.

"Thank you" I answered.

"Mal" I heard Ben say and when I looked at him I noticed that he looked worried.

"It's ok" I said as I squeezed his hand.

"You stay here" I advised.

"Mal I want to come with you" he stressed before he pursed his lips together.

"Ben" I replied.

"I'm coming back" I smiled.

"I know that; I just don't want you to go" he pouted.

"Give me ten minutes Benny" I advised.

"I'll be right back" I added calmly hoping that this would reassure him.

"Anyway-" I started as I let go off his hand.

"E is with me" I said; and I watched as he nodded at me as Belle stood next to him. Me and Evie climbed onto flying carpet and we slowly lifted up into the air. I threw a loving look to Ben and he smiled nervously at me; and I watched as Belle slid her hand into his and he looked down at his mother.

"Ready M" Evie said.

"Ready when you are E" I answered back, and we slid our hands into each other's. We looked forward and we saw the Isle in the distance. Me and Evie threw each other a nervous look; hopefully things would go right, for once!

* * *

When we arrived at the Isle all the magic beings encircled the Isle in the air. We all took our que from Fairy Godmother and we all fired magic towards the dome and we heard a loud bang as our magic hit the barrier. The dome then glowed gold and then we could all see the large crack in the dome. I watched as Fairy Godmother waved her wand and aimed her magic at the crack and everyone followed suit and we heard another bang as the crack was sealed.

It was at the point when I noticed that all the villains were now in the market place watching us. I pushed this to one side and then my eyes locked onto Uma and I was hit with a sudden fit of rage and I fired magic towards the dome and Evie followed suit, so a purple and blue dome started to cover the original dome.

I then watched as King Elder Triton, Sir Merlin, Sir Genie, Lady Jordan, Queen Elder Elsa, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Fairy Godmother, Jane and Queen Elder Tinkerbelle and her friends (Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Terence and Vidia all fired magic at the new dome. The new dome filled with a whirl of colours and as the dome covered the whole Isle there was an explosion of colour around us all.

Me and Evie threw our hands in front of our faces as the magic threw a gust of wind in all of our directions. When the wind and foggy but very colourful air cleared we then all gasped at what we saw.

Instead of a bright gold dome there was a rainbow coloured dome; with the old gold dome underneath it. When I used to live under there it looked completely see through; however it was now more difficult to see. I could still see the disgruntled villain's underneath but not as clear. Which suited me just fine; I didn't want them looking at us or Auradon anyway!

"I think we should go" I heard Fairy Godmother say. I looked over to everyone and I noticed that they all looked tired and I knew exactly how they felt. I felt so drained using my magic like that; but hopefully I would never have to do it again!

We all started to gather together back into a crowd and as we did this I couldn't help but look down. And when I did this my eyes locked onto Harry and I angrily shook my head before looking away as I was taken back to what mattered the most to me – my husband.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say as we flew down to the eagerly awaiting crowd underneath us next to the barrier.

"Ben" I said as flying carpet landed on the floor and me and Evie stood up and stepped off him. I turned around and thanked flying carpet and he nodded back at me. I then turned to look at Ben, but I was stopped when Ben pulled me into a tight hug.

"When I saw the explosion-" he started in a panic over my shoulder.

"I bet you thought I was gone" I finished for him as I noticed that Evie was now in a very tight embrace with Doug.

"Yes" he confirmed, and he pulled away and looked down at me.

"No" I said with a weak smile.

"That was just our magic fusing together" I advised, and I watched as Ben nodded at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I yawned.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"I'm just tired; using my magic like that tires me out" I admitted.

"Ok" he nodded, and he dropped his hands away from me and he quickly picked me up in a bridal style hold.

"You are panicking people" I muttered to him as I snuggled my head against his right shoulder.

"Probably" he agreed.

"But I want to hold you and if you are tired it gives me even more of an excuse" he said happily.

"Let's go home my Queen; our reception dinner awaits" he added with my favourite cute smile.

"Take me home, Husband" I said lovingly before I pressed a kiss against his lips. After I pulled away Ben winked at me before he carried me to our carriage and he helped me into it. When we were sitting happily cuddled up Ben then signalled to the driver and we lead the way to Auradon Castle, so we could continue with our wedding day without any further interruptions.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you again for taking the time to read this story. It means a great deal to me; I know there has been times in which where you have had to wait for chapters and I can only apologise for this. I hope you like the final result.**

 **Much love,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
